For a variety of dental procedures, it is important, but often difficult, for a practitioner to be able to detect materials and surfaces that have come in contact with acidic materials. For example, etching compositions are acidic materials that are routinely applied to a surface of a dental structure as part of a variety of bonding procedures, and it is important for the practitioner to be able to readily determine which surfaces have had an etching composition applied thereto. However, it is oftentimes difficult for the practitioner to visually detect which surfaces have had an etchant applied thereto.
Recent advances in dentistry have provided dental adhesives and compositions that are self-etching and thus, do not require a separate etching step. Some of these self-etching adhesives and compositions may be, and even preferably are, applied to a wet surface of a dental structure. In some cases it may be difficult to determine which surfaces have been properly wetted before application of the self-etching adhesive or composition. In some cases, the surface of the dental structure will not be properly etched if the surface was not properly wetted before application of the self-etching adhesive or composition.
There exists a need for methods and compositions to visually indicate surfaces and materials that are contacted with acidic materials.